Armor
Entries in this colour are expansion only. Most armor can be upgraded by adding Bio Mods. This page catalogs the various types of body armor that can be equipped in the Pit. For other items that can be worn in different slots on the character, see the Equipment page instead. Most armors occupy a 2 x 2 space in the inventory. Equipping armor takes multiple turns, but removing one is instant. They take up the main body slot on the character. Durability - The durability of armor can decrease when it takes damage. Attacks from a high penetration weapon or those from an explosive or acid source are particularly likely to reduce armor durability. Botched repair attempts can dramatically reduce armor durability as well. If the durability is reduced to zero for any reason, the armor will be destroyed. Durability can be restored through repairs, as most repair mechanisms are not 100% efficient. See the Tools page for more details on repair efficiency. Bio Mods - The number of armor bio mods that can be installed. Armor - The armor value is compared against weapon penetration in order to determine the amount of damage reduction. Some specialized armors will have separate values vs. certain damage types. Rating - The rating of an armor can be light, medium, or heavy. Absorber Weave Brawler PBA Canadarmour Ceramic Plate Armor Cheetah Exo Armor Chitin Plate Armor Combat Armor Enviro Suit Exo Armor Flack Jacket A basic heavy composite reinforced vest affording good protection against light attacks. * Durability: 80 * Bio mods: 2 * Armor: 50 Hiver Exo Armor A Hiver built adaptive exoskeleton that provides some protection but enhances Might and Finesse * Durability: 60 * Bio mods: 4 * Armor: 50 ** +10 Might and +5 Finesse Impact Armor Impact armor is a padded anti-kinetic armor made from smart materials that stiffen to bleed off energy from a high speed projectile impact. * Durability: 60 * Bio mods: 2 * Armor: 50 Jumpsuit The standard ship uniform made of advanced kevlar cloth which offers adequate protection as long as the wearer avoids serious combat. * Durability: 60 * Bio mods: 0 * Armor: 40 Morrigi Protection Array An array of Morrigi force projectors meant to be worn loosely over the shoulders. Provides excellent ballistic and energy defence but is poor in melee combat. * Durability: 30 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 30 * Armor (vs ballistic): 100 * Rating: Light Padded Armor Pressure-layered material allows this armor to absorb damage from explosion blast waves. * Durability: 60 * Bio mods: 3 * Armor: 60 (50 in Mind Games) Polarized Armor Made of crystalline mesh, this armor goes rigid when the material is cut and easily deflects any slashing weapon. *Durability: 80 *Bio mods: 2 *Armor: 50 (vs. Slicing): 120 Psi War Aids Psi Regeneration, may reflect or protect against Psi Attacks * Durability: 45 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 75 * Rating: Medium ** +3 Psi Recovery ** -10 Finesse for non-Psion ** -10 Brains for non-Psion : R G Special A durable but weak suit of improvised armor. Be generous with the duct tape... spare the duct tape, spoil the monster. * Durability: 150 * Bio mods: 0 * Armor: 30 * Rating: Light Reflective Armor A light bodysuit with highly reflective properties against laser weapons. *Durability: 50 *Bio mods: 2 *Armor: 40 (vs. Lasers): 140 Stealth Suit Advanced body armor dedicated to dampening all the data emitted by a figure. Especially effective when used by Scout personnel. * Durability: 60 * Bio mods: 2 * Armor: 50 ** ''-50% visibility for non-Scout'' ** ''- ?% visibility for Scout'' Shadow Step Powerful cloaking bodysuit meant for Scouts or Rangers that can render the wearer virtually invisible when they stop moving completely. Disconcerting for untrained users. * Durability: 45 * Bio Mods: 2 * Armor: 45 Tarka AP May deal fixed amount of damage to melee attackers. * Durability:75 * Bio Mods:2 * Armor: 60 * Rating: Medium Category:Shadow Step Category:Inventory Category:Inventory Objects